


13.'Are You Challenging Me?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [13]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: YG Family 50 themes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578





	13.'Are You Challenging Me?'

**5:12 PM**

"You're back again?!"Youngbae tried to ignore Seungri as the younger boy practically screeched into his ear."Yeah I am,so what?"Youngbae asked,unable to hide his annoyance.

Seungri looked at him as if he'd completely lost his mind."So what?!"He yelled."You almost got _killed_ last time!"


End file.
